Something to Believe In
by Kharress
Summary: So this is basically the story of my Fursona Kharress' past and is the inspiration for my wolf RP  Apocalypse Hills on proboards . First fanfic so please critique respectfully. Story is better than summary I hope! lol Also, rating may change!


_**Apocalypse Hills: Kharress' Story**_

(I hope you enjoy Kharress' story! Ill be adding pictures to go along with the story. Probably one for each chapter. Also, each chapter has a "theme song" per say that you can listen to while reading lol a little creative idea i came up with. (The song will be posted under each chapter-picture with a link. Click the link to hear the song while reading.) 

_*List of Characters So Far*_

-**Thorission** (thoor-ee-sh-on)- black blood - Alpha Male of Black Bloods. Jet black coat and deep green eyes.  
>-<strong>Sherrissa<strong> (sh-er-ee-sah)- black blood - Alpha Female of Black Bloods, Thorr's mate. She has a silvery-blond pelt and her eyes are a shade of pinky-grey.  
>-<strong>Taibue<strong> (tay-boo) - kind-hearted black blood - Alpha Male of kind-hearted clan, Nisharri's mate. Father of the five pups. His fur is dark grey and he has one green and one teal eye.  
>-<strong>Nisharri<strong> (nih-sh-are-ee)- pure blood - Wisest pure blood, gains Alpha Female status when she becomes Taibue's mate. Mother of the five pups. She has a silver coat, dappled with black. er eyes are a violet color.  
>-<strong>Five Pups<strong> - pure/black blood hybrids - names in next chapter, hopeful saviors of the kind-hearted and pure blood race.(See below) Pup fur colors: one dark grey, two brown, one auburn, one creme.  
>-<strong>Aviias<strong> - Kharress' only sister, a creme colored fae with teal eyes, who is very curious. Sometimes too curious for her own good. She loves to sing.  
>-<strong>Damion<strong> - Kharress' youngest brother. He is the youngest of the boys but still older than Kharress. Damion is a rusty-orange color, and smart for his age. His eyes are a golden brown.  
>-<strong>Takoda<strong> - Takoda is an ebony colored male, the oldest of the males. He is quite the brute and born to be the leader of the pups. His eyes are a lighter shade of green than his uncle Thorr's.  
>-<strong>Nova<strong> - This male has chocolaty tinted fur. He is bold and cocky, always trying to out-do his oldest sibling. He is almost the same size as Takoda. He has one teal eye and one violet eye, a mix of both his parents.  
>-<em><strong>Kharress<strong>_ - She is the smallest of the pups, and the last one born. She is stronger than her older brother and full of the dickens (feisty). She is courageous despite her size and will give anyone a run for their money. She is difficult to handle and likes to do her own thing, constantly disobeying her family and dominating her brothers and sisters. Yet she feels a deep connection to everyone she cares about/loves. Her coat is auburn brown and she is the only one of her siblings with crystal ice blue eyes.

**~Preface~**

_.:* For Greatness.:*:._

Preface Song ~ Adiemus, 

A pup's first memory is that of being born. The small squeeze and sudden bright light, the smell of the earthy den their parents picked out especially for their arrival. Their first move is an assisted nudge to their mother's side where she bathes them and they taste their first drink of milk. Then, squirming over their siblings, they fight for the most suckling time. Who ever dominates from birth becomes the strongest over time. It's the same for most all wolf families, except this one...

The world of the wolf had been split for ages. Pure bloods were kind, generous, and caring. The down-to-earth nature lovers who hated times of war, striving for peace. They were fair and wise unlike their brethren, the black bloods. The black blood wolves were cruel and unjust. They had a system of strict laws, enforced by the face of death. Any teens and pups who refused this critical training, were considered dangerous and rebellious. Those and others who disobeyed where either killed or sent away in shame. The ones who were killed, were the lucky ones...

Black bloods simply didn't care, but far away across the river there was hope. A tribe and clan merged into one. It consisted of kind-hearted black bloods, and pure bloods. The kind-hearted were the group of denied black bloods who were sent away as defiant pups and teens. They spent ages in alliance with the pure bloods, spending every waking second trying to end the reign of the black blood king Thorission and his queen Sherrissa. They were ruthless rulers, sending attack after attack bombing onto the combined clan. After ages of staying their own way, the three packs clashed... and now the lands of Apocalypse Hills were at war. But change was in the air and night was falling fast on Thorr and Sherrissa's rule...

Many miles away across the border of the Pure wolves, a promising plan was devised. An uprising was on the horizon. Five small pups were born to a black blood father, and a pure blood mother. Their father Taibue was leader of the kind-hearted tribe and brother to Thorr. As a pup he was deemed unworthy and weak and was sent away. He was referred to as a dishonor to the royal family. But what they didn't see then, Thorr realized soon after. He feared Taibue, for Taibue was much smarter, and stronger than himself. The pups' mother was named Nisharri. She was the wisest of the Pure blood clan and her hatred for Sherrissa was strong. Together their plan was to create practically invincible offspring to be trained as warriors. They would be secret spies, assassins for the kind-hearted and pure ones. The pups were expected to be born with their father's brute strength, and their mother's wise mind. Together the pups would take on and overthrow the alphas of the black bloods. The war would die with Thorr and Sherrissa... Then the pack just had to finish off the rest of the black bloods. If they refused to convert and join the kind ones then they would be killed to prevent any from uprising against the Pures. If any rebels got away and started a new black blood clan, then the pure blood's mission would fail and be rendered useless.

After serious consideration and planning for any possible outcome, Taibue and Nisharri got together and mated. The pair stayed together discussing their future and their pup's future. The two wolves fell in love and two months later in a meadow-den at the heart of the pure blood lands, Nisharri gave birth to five saviors. These pups were the chosen ones, the fate of the kind-hearted and pure blood race rested on their shoulders...


End file.
